


Black Faith

by JenCollins



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Human Experimentation, Human Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt/Thomas in Love (Maze Runner), Soft Boys, Tommy need to calm down, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department), faith - Freeform, kinda like au, maze, really its pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: After seeing what Newt did to himself in the Maze, Thomas couldn’t stay doing nothing. He needed to get the boy out of there.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Black Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This didn't leave me alone so I wrote it down... Oops?

It is said that every event you go through shapes your mind. That every experience is written down into your brain, mapping out your life. 

But does that mean that you are born with a perfectly smooth brain? No crooks, nothing? 

Or maybe the experience of being born, being ripped away from the safety of the womb marks your brain so much that it instantly goes croaky?

There are just so many things to study about this precious thing called the brain. 

And that's what they were doing here, here at WICKED. 

They were researching the brain and it's patterns, learning more about the basics of humans and humanity that existed all because of that bundle of meat inside their skulls. 

For Tomas it was natural, all the experiments, research and science. After all, he grew up living there, being adopted by all these people when he was only four years old. 

But for others it didn't come so natural, some just didn't understand or didn't want to understand. 

For their newest experiment they gathered young children, only these who signed up for it. 

That's how he met Newt. Amazing British guy, with messy blond hair and deep brown eyes, humor so good that it took seconds to make Thomas laugh. 

Thomas bonded with Newt right away. It was as if coming alive, like waking up from deep sleep. 

So of course it was hard for Thomas when the time to send Newt into the maze came. 

Everyone could see it. Thomas was barely functioning. 

He heard one of the doctors labeling it for Paige as severe depression. 

Paige was almost like mum to Thomas, so it was natural to see that she worried for him and tried to help pull him back out of his state. 

That's how they allowed Thomas into the viewing room, letting him watch the boys he became to count as his friends. 

It helped. A bit. 

Thomas spent his every free moment in the viewing room, spending most of that time simply watching Newt. 

Sometimes it seemed that Newt sensed his presence, sitting alone, just staring somewhere ahead, deep in mind. 

Thomas knew that nothing bad could happen to boys into the glade but he still was worrying about them. 

Thomas was having a bad day, he hadn't slept last night, nightmares keeping him awake, his head hurting so much that it was making him nauseous. 

But he still dragged himself to the viewing room, cuddling into his chair. 

He was comforted for a second by Newt waking up before everyone else but just as soon his heart started to race, worry seeping into his bones. 

He sat up straighter, leaning closer to the screen. 

Newt was already climbing the ivy covered wall, tears glinting on his cheeks, his eyes red from sleepless nights and crying. 

It felt like Thomas' body was filled with lead, swimming somewhere right outside his body. 

Newt looked right in the camera, anger and exhaustion mixing together in his tone. 

\- This is on you! - 

Thomas knew that every gladers memories were temporarily blocked through the simulator but it still felt like Newt was speaking directly to Thomas, looking straight into his eyes. 

It felt like someone had stabbed Thomas. 

And then his heart stopped for a beat. 

Newt let go, his body falling, tangling into ivy before hitting the hard floor with a loud thump. 

Thomas didn't dare to breathe, he was frozen. 

But then he heard a broken sob and angry inhuman scream come from Newt. 

He was alive. 

Alive. 

Just hurt. 

But alive. 

\- I hate you! I hate you! - Newt was screaming through the tears, cradling his leg close to his chest. 

Thomas watched in frozen shock for a moment longer before he finally pushed himself up, running out of the room and down the corridor. 

He was like a mad man running, running as if the devil himself was chasing him with all his hellhounds in the leed.

His heart was pounding, matching his headache, trying to break out of his body. 

He stopped at the control room and ponded on the door as hard as he could, bruising his knuckles. 

One of the doctors opened the door but Thomas just pushed inside the room. 

\- I need to talk to Paige! - Thomas sounded feverish but he didn't care. 

\- What's wrong, Thomas? - Paige came to stand next to him. 

But Thomas' eyes have already found the big screens behind them, display of Newt still on, him still on the ground, crying his eyes out, gasping for breath. 

\- Why aren't you doing anything? Why aren't you doing anything! - Thomas screamed, pointing at the screen, his heart breaking with every sob that escaped Newt's lips. 

\- Thomas. Thomas, please calm down, you are hurting yourself. - Paige held out her hand for Thomas and only then did Thomas notice that he was clenched his hand into fist so hard that he tore up the skin of his palm. 

\- Do something! He's hurt! He can barely breathe! Do something! Help him! - Thomas was now shouting through sobs, his whole body shaking. 

\- We can't do that. You know it, Thomas. It would eliminate him from the research. - Paige tried to keep her tone soft, shooting a stern look to the doctor who tried to approach Thomas. 

\- I don't care! I don't care! He's hurt! Hurt! - Thomas felt so weak, it was breaking him apart to see Newt so broken but yet he couldn't take his eyes off of the big screen. 

\- Of course you do, you helped us create this, it's your creation just as much as it is ours. And you know that we can't interfere right now. They all signed their forms just like their parents did, you know it. I know that you are hurting right now, but there is nothing we can do. - Paige tried to reason but Thomas could barely hear her. 

He needed to help Newt. 

It was all that mattered right now. 

In one swift movement that no one saw coming, he turned around and grabbed a gun from the security guard standing by the door. 

Before anyone could even react to what was happening, he have pushed it tightly against his temple, holding it firmly into his hand, finger on the trigger. 

\- Help him. Get him out of there or I will shoot. I swear that I will kill myself if you won't do anything! I will kill myself! - tears were streaming down his cheeks but he kept his hand steady. 

Thomas had no idea from where such strength came from, but just needed to do it. 

Everyone fell silent for a moment, not daring to move. 

Even Newt have stilled in the Maze, as if waiting for what will happen. 

Thomas probably should feel some fear but all he felt was worry about Newt. 

\- Thomas. Please put down that gun. You can hurt yourself... - Paige started, a tone of worry making its way through her voice.

\- That's the point of holding the gun to my head, isn't it? To be able to shoot and send my brain flying around this damn room if you won't go and help Newt. - Thomas' tone was hysterical, he sounded like he was losing his mind. 

Paige took a step closer to Thomas but Thomas just tightened his finger on the trigger, almost pulling it already. 

Paige froze, real fear shining in her eyes. 

\- Okay. - she breathed out. 

Some of the workers looked at her like she was the crazy one. 

\- Chancellor Paige, we surely can't just break it all. The boy isn't even that hurt, he probably only has his leg broken. - Someone by the screens said but Paige shot them a stern look that shut them up. 

Thomas was starting to tremble again, pressing the gun even more firmly against his pulsing temple. 

\- You need to lower the gun, Thomas, now. Then we are going down to the insertion room and get Newt. Help him. - She tried her best to keep her tone soft for Thomas. 

\- How can I know that you are telling the truth? That you aren't just saying this to calm me down? - Thomas was crying again, all strength leaving him, his fingers have started to ache. 

\- Thomas, I wouldn't lie to you. You know that. Please lower the gun, we don't want you to hurt yourself. Let's hurry down to Newt. Okay, Thomas? - Paige extended her hand for Thomas to place a gun there. 

Thomas slowly lowered the gun, his hand now fully shaking. 

\- Let's get to Newt. I keep the gun till we get to Newt. - Thomas' voice came out as nothing more than a whisper.

Paige nods, now leading Thomas to the door. 

Thomas shot one last look at the Newt on the screen, now just laying there, his eyes closed, breathing a bit more deeply.

Thomas kept the gun pressed tightly against his chest with both hands, to make sure that guard following them won’t take it away.

They stepped into lift when Paige turned to him again.

\- Breath, he’s okay, Thomas. He just broke his leg. You need to breathe. You are terribly shaking. - Paige tried to put a hand on Thomas' shoulder but Thomas flinched away.

\- He is not okay. He tried to kill himself. - Thomas mumbled, seeming as if in daze, it all replaying inside his head, every smallest detail he saw. - He said that it’s on me. He hates me. He hates me… -

Fresh tears start to streak down Thomas' cheeks.

\- Thomas, you need to calm down. - Paige tried again but Thomas couldn’t hear, Newt’s words ringing in his ears.

They stopped at the insertion area, needing to wait only a minute before WICKED guards arrived from the Maze with Newt in between them.

Newt lay there, his eyes closed, not moving.

Thomas heart sank.

He let the gun clatter to the ground before rushing to Newt.

They have already settled Newt on the simple moving hospital bed.

\- Newt! - Thomas choked out, stopping by his side, not knowing where to put his hands.

Newt’s eyes shot open, they were bloodshot but his look was still full of hatred.

\- I hate you. - He spat out with such venom in his voice that Thomas stumbled backwards, feeling like he had been slapped.

A doctor was already there, injecting Newt something, sending him to sleep.

Thomas let himself sink down to the floor, all his bearings breaking.

His head was still pounding, a ringing sounding in his ears.

He watched them push Newt away, probably take him up to the future diagnostics.

But Thomas couldn’t move, it was as if his world had ended.

They promised each other, they promised that they would remember each other and that everything would be okay and that afterwards they could give this thing between them a chance.

They promised.

But now here they were.

Both broken and lost.

Newt hating Thomas.

His eyes landed on the discarded gun on the floor.

Without thinking he reached over and gripped it without feeling.

This sure was just another nightmare. It needed to be.

He just needed to wake up and everything would be alright.

He heard Paige scream and rush forward with guards but it was as if in slow motion.

Thomas has already pulled the trigger, hearing the distant boom of the bullet leaving it’s home to find a new one inside Thomas' flesh.

He couldn’t really feel the pain of it eating into him, he couldn’t feel himself hitting the ground, it was all in fog.

He let his eyes slide shut, his body to relax.

He thought about what a funny thing the mind and brain is. It makes you do things and then live through the consequences, marking your life.

The last thing that crossed his mind before everything went black was that today's events for sure left some new crooks inside his brain, mapping out what was already past.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of part two of this but i'm not promising anything, maybe it's better as it is, idk.
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
